


FANCY FREE

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny takes Steve to see “Fancy Free”. Will he give it a fair chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	FANCY FREE

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just saw “Fancy Free” here in Boston, and I thought that Steve should see it, too.

Having actually finished his paperwork in record time, Danny was making a late afternoon start on the morning paper. He found an item that caught his interest and, putting the paper down, strolled over to his boss and lover’s office. He leaned provocatively against the doorway, giving his best “come-hither” look.

 

“Hey, handsome, wanna come over to my place and fool around?” His voice was sultry.

 

Steve looked up and grinned. “I thought we agreed no more fooling around in the office. But hey, if you want to….”

 

Danny sighed. “I _meant_ , home. After work. After, you know, _you_ finish doing _your_ paperwork.”

 

Steve pouted, which was _not_ endearing. Much. “”Aw, Danno….”

 

“Grow up, McGarrett. What am I saying? Never mind! Listen, I saw something in the paper. Would you like to go see “Fancy Free”?

 

“What’s that, a movie?”

 

Danny did a quick mental reassessment. Not that he would ever _lie_ to Steve. Just possibly leave out certain pertinent facts.

 

“No, no, it’s a show, a live performance. It’s about three sailors on leave in New York City during World War II.”

 

“Is it a comedy?”

 

“Yeah, it’s got humor and, um, music. They drink and chase women. It’s fun; you’ll like it. Sailors, Navy.” He clamped his mouth shut before he could utter the fatal words “Trust me.”

 

Steve shrugged. “Okay, sure, if you want to go.”

 

Danny beamed. “Great! I’ll get the tickets. What say we go out to dinner first and make a night of it?”

 

“You mean like a date? We don’t have to date anymore; we already live together.”

 

Danny sighed again and shook his head. “Your social skills, Steven, I swear…. It’s very important for married people to go out on dates, to keep the romance alive. So you don’t get stuck in a rut. Rachel and I used to go out on dates, even after Gracie was born.”

 

Steve pithily observed, “Didn’t work.”

 

“ _Not_ because we didn’t have romantic evenings together!” Danny was becoming exasperated.

 

Steve held his hands up in a peace gesture. “Sorry, Danno, I’d love to go on a date with you. We’ll have dinner and watch sailors chase women. Although, personally,” he gave a wicked leer, “I’d rather chase you.”

 

Danny was appeased. “Well, play your cards right, sailor, and that could still be on the table!”

 

****************

 

Saturday night came. Danny actually got Steve to wear a button-down shirt and slacks. (“It’s a live performance. You honor the performers by dressing up to see them.”) They went out to a seafood restaurant for dinner, and then walked over to the concert hall. All was well until Steve saw the marquee, and stopped in his tracks.

 

“Uh, Danny? “ There was a dangerous note in his voice. “Why does it say ‘Ballet Hawaii’?”

 

This was the moment of truth. “Um, possibly because we’re going to see a ballet?” He grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled.

 

Steve wasn’t moving. He said mulishly, “I don’t like ballet.”

 

“Steve, have you ever actually seen a ballet?”

 

“No, but I don’t have to see one to know that I don’t like it!”

 

Danny wisely kept his mouth shut. After a moment, Steve said, “That sounded really stupid, didn’t it?”

 

“Kind of, yeah,” Danny cheerfully agreed. “Listen, babe, I know what you’re thinking of, but this is _not_ guys in tights prancing around, twirling ballerinas. I _promise_ that you will enjoy this. This show is _fun_! Money back, guaranteed!”

 

“Yeah, but you paid for the tickets.”

 

“That I did. Tell you what, if you really hate it a lot, I’ll do your paperwork for a week.”

 

Steve automatically countered, “Two weeks.”

 

Since Danny had expected to have to agree to a month, he lost no time in saying “Deal! But you have to stay to the end, not walk out, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

They went inside, got programs and found their seats.  Steve quickly did a threat assessment, scoped out the exits, then wasted no time in gathering intel (reading the program).

 

“So it says Leonard Bernstein wrote the music for this. I know he wrote ‘West Side Story’. Will I recognize this?” Steve asked.

 

“Probably not, the music’s completely different—wait a minute! You saw ‘West Side Story’? The play or the movie?”

 

“The movie.”

 

Danny groaned.  “Oy, you have _got_ to see the play. So superior. But anyway, you remember the dances in that, the Sharks and the Jets?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay, so Jerome Robbins choreographed those dances—and they’re not sissy, right?—and he choreographed this, ‘Fancy Free’. This came first, by a number of years.”

 

Steve considered. “Okay. I already said I’d give it a chance, Danny.”

 

“Well, it would be nice if you had an open mind, too.”

 

Steve grinned. “Does that mean you’ll have an open mind next time I want us to go bungee jumping?”

 

“Steven, I have an _open_ mind, not an _empty_ mind. There’s a difference!” He gesticulated wildly. He was working up to a really good rant when Steve shushed him.

 

“Shh! The lights are going down.”

 

“Later, McGarrett!”

 

****************

 

“Well?”

 

“Well, what?” Steve knew perfectly well what Danny wanted to hear, but didn’t intend to give in too easily.

 

“Admit it, you enjoyed it.”

 

“I admit nothing.”

 

“Is that why you were applauding so hard?”

 

 _Oops_! Got him there.  “Okay, I admit it, it was fun. Not at all what I expected. It was really good. The dancers were terrific.”

 

Danny looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. He didn’t have to say “Told you so” out loud, his smirk did it for him.

 

“But, you know, it was kind of short. Is that all there is?”

 

Danny said, “Actually, this is just the intermission. There’s another piece on the program, some modern ballet thing. I don’t know it. But we don’t have to stay for that.”

 

Steve considered, then mentally shrugged. “Well, as long as we’re here, and we paid for the tickets…”

 

Danny smiled. “Okay, but seriously, I’m not promising anything for this one. We can leave any time, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Then, curious, “Have you seen a lot of ballet?”

 

“Not a lot, no. Of course, I used to take Gracie to see ‘The Nutcracker’ every year.” At Steve’s blank look, he exclaimed, “Oh my god, you’ve never seen ‘The Nutcracker’? Not even on TV?”

 

Steve shook his head.

 

“You, my friend, had a _seriously_ deprived childhood! Just wait till next Christmas! Gracie and I will definitely take you! It’s for children, so you should love it. It’s got a great fight scene, and wait till you see the tree!”

 

“I’ve seen Christmas trees, Danny.”

 

“Ah, but the tree in ‘The Nutcracker’ is special! It has … unusual powers.”

 

Steve leaned forward eagerly. “Does it explode?”

 

Danny was taken aback, outraged and for a split second, speechless. Then he recovered. “ _Explode_?! No, it does not _explode_! Were you dropped on your head? Christmas trees do not _explode_! Did I mention that this is for _children_?! Of all the—“

 

Unnoticed by Danny, the lights went down, the curtain started to rise, and all around him, people loudly said, “SHHH!”

 

“ _Later, McGarrett_!”, he whispered audibly.

 

Steve just smirked, and settled back in his seat to watch the ballet.

 

END

 


End file.
